


Take This Chance (Arc 2 Extras)

by Faetality



Series: Take This Chance [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Extra scenes from the second arc of TTC
Series: Take This Chance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Take This Chance (Arc 2 Extras)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is an extra that doesn’t have a denoted time slot as of now. Place it where you feel like

“Derek?” He’d said to come inside when he arrived... Lucien stepped further into the loft. The place had been spruced up in the past weeks, a new couch sat on the side, a TV set up across from it on a coffee table and there were floor lamps now. It was progress. Next step was definitely getting him some plants. It was strange to think they’d only known each less than a year. Things between them were just so easy. 

“Hey, you’re early. I was just about to order food, do you want anything?” Derek was on the stairs, stopped halfway down. Barefoot and comfortable. It was such a small thing but it made him feel warm. Derek clearly didn’t trust easy but he seemed to trust him. He did trust him. Lucien knew that was no small matter. 

“Yeah. That sounds good, whatever you want. I brought the movies we talked about last time, want me to set them up?”

“Yeah.”

They sat on the new couch, almost close enough to touch with every minute shift of their bodies. Occasionally bumping shoulders as they ate. It was good. It was domestic. It was almost like being pack. Was it so bad that he wanted more? It would be simple enough to make it more then it was. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been heading that way for weeks now; long conversations and shared meals and running and sparring. He just wasn’t sure if he was reading it all wrong. He didn’t think he could handle a full on rejection from the darker wolf. Couldn’t stand to lose what they already had. 

He’d probably curl in a ball and cry over it. 

“You okay?” Concern was clear in the words, brows drawn together to complete the picture. He wanted to feel the scrape of stubble against his cheek. He wanted to mark him, just a little... instead. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” 

“Okay.” 

It’s dark outside when the second movie ends. It’s dark and Derek is relaxed next to him in a way that Lucien knows is rare. It was dark and for once Beacon Hills was safe. By his side Derek leaned up, thighs tensing as he prepared to stand. 

“Do you want another drink?” 

“Please...” There’s a moment where his chest feels far too tight and he goes for it- “Hey, Derek?” His lips are soft. That’s all it is, a press of lips between them before Derek is four steps away, staring at him with wide eyes and a body too still. Defensive. Guarded. Because of him. 

“Why did you do that?”

Oh  _ god _ . He’d ruined everything. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Derek. I shouldn’t have done that I just thought- you know what I’ll leave. It doesn’t matter what I thought I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll leave and you can call me if you want to see me again?” What a Wolf He was- running away with his tail tucked. He was horrible. 

“Lucien, Stop. I just. I’m not mad. I- I want... that.” Derek ran his hands through his hair, eyes on Lucien while he searched for the words. Tricky bastards that they were. “I’m just not... I’ve not had a good past with relationships. They usually end wrong and I’m not sure I- I want that but I don’t know how and I’ve never” a vague gesture “with a- well y’know.” It was more words than he expected honestly and Lucien tried to give a reassuring smile. Like his heart hadn’t dropped through his chest the second Derek pulled away. 

“I get it.”

“But I want to. Just... slow.”

“We’ll go at your pace. We’ll just have to communicate.”

“I’m not very good at that.”

“That’s okay too.” 

After Derek had retrieved more drinks they settled back down on the couch. No closer but no further than before. Slowly but surely there’s a hand twining with his own, resting on the cushion between them. When he looks over Derek smiles and ducks his head. He had a habit of that. Hiding his smile like he was embarrassed. It was cute. One day he’d stop; Lucien thought that would be even better. He squeezes his hand and focuses back on the movie. 

Derek walks him out in the early hours of the morning, hands still clasped together. He walks him straight over to the car, hesitating when he leans forward, just a bit. “Can I?” 

“Please.” 

It’s chaste. Short. Perfect. 

“Goodnight, Derek.” 

“Goodnight, Luc.”


End file.
